


關於愛情的瑣事

by intoduskstone, Mothfinder_General



Series: 不辭冰雪 [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-03 03:13:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11523351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intoduskstone/pseuds/intoduskstone, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mothfinder_General/pseuds/Mothfinder_General
Summary: 一些片段，來自已經不會下筆的TKD續集。由情、慾、苦支配的三頭同盟。





	關於愛情的瑣事

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fragments from a Love Affair](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145110) by [Mothfinder_General](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mothfinder_General/pseuds/Mothfinder_General). 



> [1] 原文 the heavens open

“你覺得理想的約會該怎麼樣？” 某天下午法桐教授問，他們正一起吃午餐。旁人經過餐廳只會看見朋友之間談心談生意，卡林考特的事如同從未發生。然而趴到桌子底下，卻會看見他們的腿勾在一起。

呂山德揚起眉毛，嚥下嘴裡的食物。他問 “為什麼你要看少女雜誌？”

“好奇” 法桐教授說，蹭蹭他的腳踝。”滿足我內心的少女魂，對我的自制力也有幫助。”

呂山德嘆氣。

“少女芳名美樂迪” 法桐教授愉快地補充。

呂山德搖頭。

“總之我的理想是K歌之夜”法桐教授說。

“上星期你說想去市中心第二區的主題樂園。”呂山德毫無生氣地指正。

“我改主意了” 法桐教授高興地講。”八點接我可以嗎？我要穿我最好的破衣服去。”

 

+++

 

“說你喜歡含著我的大屌” 呂山德沙啞地講 ”說你好想含住全部”

法桐教授在床上為呂山德妥協了很多─他有一身瘀青可以證實─但是這次實在太毫無爭議地好笑了。他暗想，那玩意塞到我嘴裡雖然很令人滿足，但我還能講話嗎？

他照著呂山德要求做，銜屌讓他只能吞吞吐吐表達傾慕，畢竟嘴裡很滿。

“啊呀” 呂山德用平時正經的聲音說 “我知道你的意思了”

但是法桐教授太進入狀況，繼續讚美這得天獨厚的大屌，甚至比起手勢來了。他把它比喻為稜光塔、剛出爐的法棍、特別長的基因代碼、癱瘓中的飯匙蛇、飽滿落果的果樹。沒有一句是人聽得懂的，因為他正含著一根硬屌，不過好像越來越軟了。呂山德笑得不能自己，沒有人能笑成這樣還硬得起來。

 

+++

 

無由來的爭吵一發不可收拾。

他們可以談論政治派系的走向，突然變成彼此大吼法桐教授過於擔心呂山德的狀況〈呂山德自認這種注意力帶給他不必要的困擾，教授說可記得誰半夜出現在他家門口，臉色蒼白，雙眼失焦，絕望地尋求慰藉〉他們正決定晚上準備看的電影，突然變成法桐教授為何那麼愛哭的激辯〈呂山德認為這是孩子氣的懦弱，法桐教授說這是正常人正常水平的正常情緒反應〉。他們除了肉體交合，最愛的靈魂話題，Mega進化，也突然句句帶刺，爭論他們到底是不是對方的男朋友〈法桐教授認為他們是，呂山德的反應，出於某種原因，非常古怪不安〉。

或多或少地，他們會按照一個劇本走，法桐教授喊著 ”為什麼我們他媽的要一直吵架？為什麼不能正常地談關係？”

而呂山德是這樣回擊的 ”你認為自己正常？你認為我正常？認為這裡有任何事正常？”

糟心的時候，他們之中總有一個人奪門而出。經常是教授，這表示他只能走回他的公寓去。已經有好幾條街他連白天都想避開了，因為踩在圓石小路上的落魄，路燈矗立的孤獨，緊緊連結當晚的悲傷和絕望。

無法承受的時候，他會折回來，發現呂山德並不在。之後他們會有幾天不說話。只有寥寥幾次瀕臨極限，他折回來，並且發現呂山德在房間裡躺著，他跟著爬上床躺在一起，分隔兩端，無心入睡，直到兩個人都被疲倦狼狽拖垮。

所以看來，目前情況還算是好的。他們各站在法桐教授廚房的一邊，隔著桌子罵戰將來後悔不該出口的話。而呂山德突然前文不搭後語地說”你那指甲髒的要命！”

法桐教授低頭看了下，呂山德說的對，他讓指甲留得太長了，都卡了汙垢。他整個下午都在實地調查，標記那些野生pm使用少見招式、出現奇怪特性的地點，然後收集土壤和岩石樣本。

呂山德捉住他的手腕，一路把他拖進浴室，粗魯地拿肥皂洗起法桐教授的手，水有點太燙了。法桐教授咒罵了一長串，呂山德視若無睹。

“你把指甲剪收在哪裡？” 他厲聲問

“洗手台上面的櫃子” 法桐教授的回話也兇。他們的語氣好像有深仇大恨，談話內容卻這麼日常。

呂山德甩開櫃子的門，一頓翻江倒海〈害得幾包耳塞和幾瓶藥罐掉進水裡〉終於找到指甲剪。他又用拖的把法桐教授拖回客廳，按進椅子，半跪在他面前，小心翼翼地替他剪指甲。

過程中他們誰也沒開口，法桐教授的指甲被剪得平平的，冒著柔嫩的粉紅色，他們都冷靜了下來。呂山德結束手上的工作，把剪刀隨手一擺，低頭親吻他的兩隻手。法桐教授沒有反應，他便將他的手拉進自己髮裡，隨他拉扯，然後他拉開教授褲子的拉鍊。

這不算道歉，但這是當下能冀求的最好的結果了。

 

+++

 

在餐廳，通常呂山德會詢問法桐教授想吃的餐點。法桐教授從菜單上選出兩樣，他們再決定誰吃哪一道。

但是上菜以後，法桐教授把兩盤都當作自己的，手伸過桌子從呂山德的盤子裡偷吃。他講求投桃報李，所以也留了自己這邊好吃的部分推到呂山德那去。每次離席前，他們的桌布上都會沾滿各種醬料、滾落的豆子、弄丟的米粒。

“我還怎麼帶你一起？” 呂山德含情脈脈地說。

“胡說” 法桐教授講 “睡一張床，吃一鍋飯，同一個秘密。我們只差衣服和牙刷沒有一起用，因為我怕你的電動牙刷暴走害死我。朋友間沾上一點小油漬有什麼影響？”

呂山德笑了，但帶點悲傷。”你真以為我們會分擔一切，是不是，mon ami？”他說，然後招手結帳。

 

+++

 

法桐教授一絲不掛，但帶著口球，手腕吊過頭頂─繩子綁著他，吊在天花板堅固的鉤子上─準備接受教鞭的鞭撻。他不由自主地顫抖，勃起的十分厲害，彷彿輕輕一碰就要高潮。他如此自願又如此緊繃，焦急地想像第一道新傷的疼痛而沉醉不已。

呂山德站在他面前，赤腳，但穿戴整齊。若有所思地用教鞭拍著自己的掌心，冷漠和愉悅詭異地混在他臉上，這是他的珍藏和他的領地。他的長褲隆起，讓人很難裝做看不見。

他走過來，舉起教鞭，咬著下唇。法桐教授覺得他看上去那麼地危險、英俊又美好，竟然太高興地微笑了起來，呂山德遲疑著放下了手。

“不” 他說 “別衝我笑。你這樣微笑我下不了手。”

他的嘴型扭曲，想壓下笑意，反而更加停不下來，簡直要咧成一條線，當然這是不可能的〈口球的設計不是用來微笑的〉。

“喔，天” 呂山德低語。”你太可愛了。”他鬆手讓教鞭落到地上，法桐教授發出一聲失望的呻吟，呂山德開始替他鬆綁，他口齒不清地反對著什麼。

“我說真的” 呂山德說。鬆開法桐教授的手腕，在他摔倒前接住他 ”如果你那樣笑，我無法下手打你，還打到你哭。”

他解開口球，法桐教授開始講話。”呸、呸、喔，咳。真失望，我本來還期待會被打到穿不上T恤呢。”

他們呆呆地抱著對方微笑，就這麼站著。

“好吧，那你想做點什麼？” 法桐教授問，心不在焉地揉著手腕。

呂山德又咬起下唇〈法桐教授感覺他永遠不會看膩這個〉然後說 ”還有一件事我想做…怕你笑我。”

“我保證不會” 法桐教授口頭表示，心裡持保留態度。可能呂山德最陰暗的秘密真有那麼滑稽。

呂山德抱起他走進臥室。他們當然是在呂山德的私人公寓，只有呂山德會在自家房子的天花板裝上吊鈎。

他將教授放到床上，拉開床頭櫃上層的抽屜，拿出一本已經翻得有點舊的小書。他雙手一翻，書自動開成了最常看的頁數，為此他讀書時手指一定經常在這幾頁上來回摩出了書籤〈法桐教授短暫地陷入奇怪的妄想，希望當一本書讓呂山德摩娑。看來他們的關係不只讓他有點偏離正常，憑良心說，已經陷入瘋狂了〉。

“唸這個” 呂山德把書遞給他。

法桐教授掃了一下書頁的字。根據形式應該是一首詩，但不是卡洛斯語。

“我不會唸英倫語” 他說

“沒關係，後面有卡洛斯語的譯版─不，別翻，你待會可以看。我只想聽你朗讀。”

“有一半的字我都不知道怎麼發音啊” 法桐教授很困惑。

“沒關係的。” 呂山德說。”我只是想聽你的聲音”

“這寫的什麼？”

呂山德頓了一下才說 ”是一首愛情的詩”

法桐教授又微笑起來，呂山德也微笑著看他。”好吧” 他開始朗讀。

他才剛開口，斷斷續續地讀著第一行，呂山德趴上床把法桐教授抱進懷裡。

“你要做什麼？”他問

“繼續” 呂山德說，然後低頭忙著。第二行詩法桐教授只讀了一半，呂山德的舌頭玩弄著他的陰莖，他倒抽一口氣停下。

“繼續” 呂山德顯然很開心。

他只好繼續和生字奮戰，笨拙而狼狽。聲線裡夾雜溜出口的呻吟。他讀的越長，呂山德的動作就越激烈。最後他看的再也不是書上的文字，整本書被他扣在呂山德頭上，他一隻腳踩著呂山德的肩，用卡洛斯語喊著呂山德的名字，一遍又一遍。

 

+++

 

他們在河邊散步時法桐教授問 ”你有沒有想過去做專業的諮詢？”

呂山德抓住他的上臂，一路把他拖到街上，背對著河走向某個廣場。說’走’也不大恰當；呂山德跨的步子如飛一般，法桐教授跌跌撞撞地跟著。

五分鐘以後呂山德放慢腳步，法桐教授甩開他的手，非常作態地喊 ”好痛” 有些人朝這邊張望。呂山德最討厭法桐教授在公共場合這樣表演，他露出血色上湧的兇狠表情。

法桐教授說 ”你他媽幹嘛？”

“把你帶開，免得你被我推進水裡” 呂山德說，他的聲音不大但很生氣。”不准再對我說類似的事，你什麼也不明白。”

“其實我覺得我明白” 法桐教授說，他臉上帶著一片粉紅色的印子，是昨天晚上玩SM玩太久留下的，呂山德摑他臉時力道有點太大了。 ”明白一些。”

呂山德用鼻子深嘆口氣。下眼瞼有條血管若隱若現地跳動，臉色疲憊。”不，” 他的聲音依然不大 “你真不明白”

“要驗證嗎” 法桐教授和他抬槓。他肩上還有一個咬痕，留下的狠勁幾乎害他的鎖骨可憐地痛了一整天。

“我寧願不要” 呂山德忽然拿出冷漠的公事口吻。”我還有事要忙，不想浪費時間聽你針對我的問題提出各種蠢驢診斷。”

他趕在法桐教授開口前就轉身瀟灑離去。

整整兩天他們都沒說話，直到呂山德連絡法桐教授的全息傳影器，那是他特地為教授做的〈還有手錶的功能〉。他詢問教授是否願意和他一起去看某場新劇的首映。誰也沒提起之前的爭吵。

 

+++

 

“然後，根據這個道理” 教授說著 “我假設可能有一種進化石能用在人身上，只對人反應，某種人，某種特定的人。並不是不可能的─搞不好我們是一種特別弱又事不關己的PM”

他們面對面躺著聽教授說話，呂山德一手撐著頭，全神貫注地看著教授的臉龐，似乎對教授的獨白非常專心。

教授繼續說著 “談到石頭，我有關於能量轉換和精神共生的新理論，可能你會有興趣。我打算實驗─喔！”

呂山德伸手往法桐教授額頭上像是用力刺了一下，他收回手問 ” Quoi?(什麼)”

“你─剛才是彈我額頭嗎？”法桐教授吃驚地問。

“Oui” 呂山德慵懶地說。

“你討厭。”

“你現在的表情更討人厭” 呂山德說。法桐教授不準備忍氣吞聲，坐起來抽了枕頭打呂山德的腦袋。呂山德罵了句髒話。

“不准罵人，你這─粉刺針！” 法桐教授說完又開始打他。呂山德威嚇地瞪了他一下，然後也坐起來，抓起枕頭對著法桐教授一個橫掃。

五分鐘過去，兩個成年男人在臥室裡玩枕頭追逐戰，光腚嬉笑一絲不掛。

法桐教授跑到房間角落跳上鬆弛的扶手椅，大吼大叫 ”椅子就是我的據點！我的據點！我在椅子上你不能抓我！”

“說的跟真的一樣” 呂山德拿靠墊把他一屁股打下來。

房間快毀了，他們笑哈哈地推來打去，直到遠方的房間傳來淒厲的鳥叫聲。毫無疑問是貝克特在警告他們，你們兩個死屁孩再不控制音量我就過來讓你們知道什麼叫抱歉。

他們一起蹲下，仍然傻笑著要對方快點安靜，掩住對方的嘴，在彼此的手心裡笑得直抖。有時候真沒有比一隻氣到發火的烈箭鷹更好笑的事了。

十分鐘過去，他們肢體交纏躺在地上，輕哼著蹭著對方。翻滾、屈伸、進入。無盡的愉悅，無盡的愛幕，柔情蜜意地交流著。他們躺在地板上不肯挪窩，即使旁邊不遠就有張完美的雙人床。地毯把他們的膝蓋、臀側還有一小塊背都磨的發紅，一週內他們摸到這些地方便會露出秘而不宣的幸福微笑。

 

+++

 

呂山德一直是攻的一方，不過偶爾他們會交換一下角色。

今晚呂山德被脫了衣服綁在椅子上。綁的樣式滴水不漏，因為全程他都坐著用輕描淡寫的語氣指導法桐教授怎麼下手，時不時還看一眼說 ”我是你的話會把結綁得更緊一些。”

法桐教授穿著一套像是制服的衣服，其實是各個不同套的部位，分別從公益商店和高檔時裝店買來的，搭在一起顯得他身上模糊有種鐵血的味道。他覺得很性感，照鏡子對自己頻送秋波。他把帽子歪成放蕩不羈的樣子，想試著同時抽菸又能同時說話。

“再提醒一下我們演什麼” 呂山德饑渴地看著菸說著〈他在三十歲生日那天戒菸，效果並不好，破戒再戒已經十四次了〉

“你是間諜” 法桐教授說 “我抓到你在我們的院子裡鬼鬼祟祟的，想走私機密情報給我們的敵人。我要折磨你，嚴刑拷打，直到你托出一切。”

“聽起來很有趣” 呂山德說 “使拐的時候記得手腕放鬆。”

法桐教授嘟起嘴，手裡的拐棍用力朝呂山德光裸的大腿打去。呂山德痛哼一聲閉上眼睛。

“很好。” 他輕聲說。法桐教授看到他的陰莖動了下便笑了。

‘嚴刑拷打’進行的還不錯，至少開頭不錯。法桐教授與生俱來的表演力讓他十分沉醉在自己的角色中，換來呂山德身上一條條美味的傷痕，陰莖也被口水和前液弄得濕漉─他看來是有點被扮演沖昏頭了，一人玩兩人份的把戲，幾乎忘了原本的目的是要用力汙但只給看不給爽的汙。

反正，氣氛已經變成你情我願了。法桐教授此刻跨坐在呂山德身上，拐棍輕敲著他的長腿開口 ”快說你把機密文件藏哪了。”

呂山德看著他的臉。他的嘴唇被親吻蹂躪不堪，頭髮亂作一團，開口的語氣平的不能再平。”藏在….屁股裡了。”

法桐教授過了兩秒才從演戲裡反應過來，然後笑得停不住，人都從呂山德腿上翻了下去。

呂山德繼續誠懇地告訴他 ”是一份272頁的報告”。他在地上笑得歇斯底里，完全不能自己。

他四仰八叉地笑得直喘，然後聽見聲悶響，便睜眼看去。呂山德想靠到他面前說些什麼，但他太高大了，彎腰的重量弄翻了椅子，當然他還被綁在上面。呂山德開始咒罵，法桐教授嘲他傻笑。

“你當受真是太糟了” 他說。

呂山德動不了，只能朝他吐舌頭。

 

+++

 

某天晚上他們正恩愛，呂山德在他耳邊說 ”快叫我停”

法桐教授不想他停，他想的是完全相反的事，但他知道呂山德出現那種眼神的時候最好做什麼都配合他。

“停？” 他顫抖著說，同時弓起腰抬高了臀，讓呂山德進得更深。

“說你受不了，說我是怪物。”呂山德的聲音變得惡毒，幾乎不像他。他眼中的兇光野獸般僵直，法桐教授感到害怕，無論看過幾次都怕。

他緊張地重復他的話。呂山德抓住他的頭髮，他疼的叫了聲，頭被他往後扯。

“說我噁心，說我讓你想吐。”呂山德抬起上半身，來回看著他們交合的樣子和教授的表情。

“噁─心。你─讓我想吐─” 法桐教授說。他並沒有這麼想。

事情真是每下愈況。法桐教授眼看自己被扭曲壓抑。這種時候，他覺得自己像捧著繃帶，正急著包紮壓住的傷口。他的視線逐漸模糊，有時會因為這種性愛慌得過度換氣，有時會緊張到屈服如此可怕的樂趣。他低聲哭泣，他呆若木雞。

如果他想在色情折磨中擁抱呂山德，呂山德的聲音變會變得幾乎害怕 ”不，不要摟著我！” 所以他的手高舉過頭，重復呂山德灌輸他的話，全心全意地想著：讓我幫你，mon amour，我會幫你的，我可以幫你，你一定能看到我在幫你。

 

+++

 

呂山德心情好的時候，又正好他們都不忙，他會在公寓裡給教授煮晚餐。通常火炎獅西奧最後會享用那些食物，它對煮飯很好奇，饒富興味地看主人忙和。晚餐後西奧會在房間散步，甚至去外面溜達一陣，大方地給他們兩人一些私人空間，一般不到隔天早上它是不會回來的。法桐教授十分感激─他知道西奧平常是和呂山德一起睡的，儘管呂山德說西奧已經養大了，不該這麼做。

當下呂山德做了一系列的試吃，他希望法桐教授來嚐。”但是你要蒙上眼睛。”法桐教授在桌子一角坐下，西奧的下巴擱在他膝蓋上。”可能吃起來不錯，我只挑選了原料和料理的方法，賣相可能就，啊，該怎說呢…”

“看起來像吐出來的垃圾裝在盤子上嗎？” 法桐教授替他說，呂山德翻了白眼。

“有一點。” 他說。仔細地幫他蒙上眼睛。

然後拿勺子餵教授。法桐教授挺喜歡這待遇。

他從第一盤裡餵了幾口。”Enfin(說吧)，如何？”

法桐教授仔細地咀嚼嚥了下去。他說 ”好像雨林，彩虹，五彩斑斕的鳥兒高高飛過，然後一聲啼叫！”

“好的，謝謝，品酒師。”呂山德說。”再吃點這個。”

他餵法桐教授一點第二盤的食物。”嗯，就像看到一個超大的金光龍捲風吹起琉璃海面，把整片海洋吸上了天，刮到空中的大浪都是點讚的形狀。”

“好” 呂山德說 “太好了，這個呢？”

法桐教授只吃了一口 ”噗！這感覺，早上起來發現你最喜歡的襯衫不見了，連你的腿都不見了，突然你房間變成教室，三角函數課等你的報告，你還沒穿衣服。”

傳來一陣刮取聲和丟棄的聲音。”那是什麼？” 法桐教授驚訝地問。

“丟進垃圾桶了。”呂山德說。”你雖然是白癡卻是懂美食的白痴，無論如何我不想再餵你吃那種東西，免得你露出那種表情。”

 

+++

 

呂山德深受失眠所苦。法桐教授私底下認為呂山德的身體不讓他休息，因為，他入睡以後總是作很糟的夢。

一天晚上，他在凌晨三點被呂山德的聲音弄醒，好像劇烈痛苦的呻吟，痙攣著。呂山德背朝著他，所以他只能看到他的頭頸和背，但皮膚上的冷汗清晰可見，他看到呂山德的肩胛骨痛苦地扭動。

他朝他蹭過去，雙手摟著他，額頭貼在呂山德的後腦杓。

“噓，噓，mon ami，mon cher” 他輕聲說，緊緊擁抱。

這不起作用，呂山德仍然被困在他的噩夢中，他往呂山德肩上咬了一小口。呂山德叫了一聲醒了。

他就那樣抱著他，一起沉默，只有呂山德喘氣的聲音。

等他的呼吸平緩，法桐教授說 ”你在夢中痛苦不堪。”

呂山德只是搖頭，不願意說話，背對著法桐教授的胸口。

過了一會兒，他用溫柔的聲音說 ”奧古斯丁？”

“嗯？”

“可以進到我裡面嗎？拜託？”

呂山德幾乎從來不用法桐教授的名字。他有時稱他 ’教授’，但最常只是說’你’，好像他已經擁有他便沒必要叫名字。他其實只會在床上喊教授的名字，所以法桐教授一聽到就立刻硬了。他不需要他說第二次。

“幫我拿下潤滑液” 他低聲說，勃起的性器抵著呂山德。

“口水就好” 呂山德說。法桐教授聽話地往手上吐口水，擦著已經硬起來的陰莖。就著唾液與汗水，還有呂山德一言不發的絕望，他不費力就推進了他體內。

他開始動，呼吸輕喘緩慢。窗外滿月閃耀的月光，使呂山德浸了一層汗的脖子看起來光滑如象牙一樣，一條白色的象牙路。呂山德拉過他的手貼在他的心上，以讓法桐教授感受他的心跳，把他的手指纏在他濃密的胸前。他抽出手，把呂山德的頭壓在枕頭上，掌跟貼著呂山德的太陽穴，他聽到呂山德發出奇怪的聲音，分不出是啜泣還是高興的呻吟。

一會兒之後他必須停下來，因為感覺太好了，他肯定他很快就要去。但是當他停下來，呂山德還在不停地動，屁股坐在教授的陰莖上搖著，因為感覺真的太好了。目睹呂山德拿他的性器愉悅自己給教授的衝擊過大，他也配合呂山德的臀部一起動，逐漸迎來泣不成聲的高潮。呂山德也快去了，他不斷念著”我要去了，我要去了” 配合著一起到了高潮。

結束後，他們盡可能地清理乾淨，他幾乎馬上就睡著了。但是半夢半醒間，他可以感覺到呂山德悲慘地神智清醒。夜晚空洞地瞪著一個不能入睡也不會入睡的人。

 

+++

 

“你覺得PM實際上多聰明？” 法桐教授問。他喝醉了。

“你想讓我說什麼，我不會說 ’天啊，西奧幾乎聽得懂我每一個字’的 ”呂山德同樣醉了。 ”因為他就是能懂。我指的不是對戰命令，我的意思是全部，那隻大貓有種天賦，它會，會─”

“會燒你老家？” 法桐教授咕噥著。

“我想說觀察入微” 呂山德責備道。

“我懷疑貝克特和微微好多次了” 法桐教授說 “比如，有時候我帶他們去我的辦公室，或者說他們自己決定跟來的，我發誓我看到他們在讀我收集的文章。還有，我再發誓，不我認真的，我很確定他們用廚房的瓷磚玩一種很像跳棋的遊戲。”

“你話裡夾了冷笑話嗎？”呂山德喃喃地說。”我確定有，讓我想想…”

“然同時，” 法桐教授大聲地說著。”我也看過微微追著自己尾巴繞圈，還朝它大吼大叫，直到它轉得暈了。我還看過貝克特想用我的襯衫做鳥巢。重點是，襯衫耶，就連豆豆鴿都知道要用樹枝。它還擺出一副蠢臉，好像都是我的錯，衣服才沒辦法築成巢。再說它又不下蛋。”

“我真想不出來。”呂山德說。”等等，你說貝克特什麼？”

他們醉上了天，躺在灌木叢中。確切地說，他們躺在光明市高等師範學校的操場灌木叢中，身上穿著晚禮服。

今晚照理說是生物進化系的官方派對，但場內的氣氛十分不友好。法特門教授那雙黑眼睛已經軟化了許多，但手臂仍然擺出防備的姿態，她在第一杯酒下肚之前就以冷漠的態度對著金百合的領頭。他們的互動像整個房間的縮影：大公司的負責人和某些政府官員，被法特門教授領導的重要學院科學家們晾在原地。光明市最近的騷動不少，已經了宣布戒嚴令。這本該是一個互惠互利的晚會，但進展並不順利。

幾個小時過去，法桐教授和呂山德（一對各據一端的戀人，羞怯又靦腆）帶著一瓶威士忌雙雙開溜。現在他們背靠著灌木盯著天上的星星，地上的水氣打濕了外套，甚至沒有意識到他們過去半小時裡一直牽著手。

 

+++

 

法桐教授發現他雖然演不好嚴刑逼供，卻很擅長演火炎獅的馴獸師，呂山德正是絕妙的火炎獅。

他給呂山德買了項圈，一天晚上趁他們在沙發上接吻扣到他脖子上〈他們貼著對方，慵懶地躺著親吻─呂山德把這稱為’一步一步來’〉好玩的事才要開始。

呂山德出乎意料地非常喜歡項圈。教授開口 ”脫掉衣服”。他毫無抗拒地聽從。”爬著過來，你是火炎獅。”他說，呂山德照做了。

他把性器往呂山德舌頭塞，心想著厲害的火炎獅馴獸師當然會把’頭’放到獅子的嘴裡，然後咬了下自己的臉頰肉才沒有把笑話大聲講出來。呂山德激動地吸含，還發出呼嚕聲。他又想這好像動物園餵食秀，火炎獅是大貓裡食量最大的，他不得不又緊閉起嘴。

“爬到臥室去。”他說，呂山德手忙腳亂地退開，舔著嘴唇。

教授對呂山德享受這遊戲的程度感到驚訝又騷動。他不僅四肢著地爬到臥室，而且還回過頭用黑暗的挑逗眼神看他，確定教授跟在後面。

我要是有準備陰莖環就好了，正好給他戴上。法桐教授腦內出現馴獸師讓火炎獅跳火圈的場景。Mon dieu，我真搞笑。

“我有皮帶” 當他們進了臥室後他說。”像隻乖獅子坐好，我去拿皮帶來”

等他用皮帶栓緊項圈，呂山德朝他露出危險的笑容。他用力一扯，呂山德愉悅地閉上眼。

“你是乖巧的大獅子” 然後他尖叫一聲。呂山德猛跳起來把他推到床上。

“你是可愛的小人類” 呂山德說 “我有好大的爪子和好利的牙齒，我現在要把你吃的一.點.都.不.剩”

他們玩得既狂野又美好。第二天早上，法桐教授身上布滿傷痕，感覺輕飄飄地。呂山德也沒有全身而退─他的脖子上滿是愛的咬痕，還有一道嚇人的瘀青。法桐教授在銷魂中大力地扯了一下項圈。呂山德讚賞地照著鏡子，在倒影中對上法桐教授的視線。

“不賴呀，教授” 他說 “我今天得打領巾了。” 他朝他眨眼。

 

+++

 

他們又心累地煩躁地不停地反覆地吵架了。法桐教授說了些重話，他說呂山德的父親留給他兒子的’心病’。呂山德頓時舉起了手。

他在事情發生前就收手了，法桐教授還是迅速地反應過來。呂山德揮到一半的巴掌在他眼前，場面像有什麼滲出了血在半空滴落。

法桐教授冷漠地盯著。呂山德也瞪著自己的手，彷彿手上長出了紫色的水泡。

“你剛才想打我。” 法桐教授不帶感情地說。

“我，” 呂山德說，依然瞪著手，然後他眨下眼也匆匆低下手臂。

“你剛才想打我。” 法桐教授重複一遍。

“我─很抱歉” 呂山德的臉上閃過各種表情。

“我要鄭重地告訴你” 法桐教授的聲音裡依然沒有起伏。”只說這麼一次，所以聽清楚了。如果你控制不了脾氣打我，因為你吵架氣不過，如果你出了臥室揍我，只要一次，我他媽就此離開再也不會回來。我說清楚了嗎？”

呂山德本來瞪著桌子，臉色煞白。聽到最後一句，他看向他。

“你覺得這是不是就是結局？”他說。

法桐教授感到一陣恐怖的失望。因為，無論他忍受多少殘忍，他為呂山德的嗜虐心奉獻多少次肉體，他為他承受多少或拂去多少都沒用，呂山德根本沒有好轉。

若真有什麼變化，他變的更糟。

 

+++

 

他們併肩漫步林蔭大道，雷聲忽送。

雨瀉如天國之門洞開[1]。法桐教授無法理解這種形容。滂沱間天色詭譎，看上去那麼壓抑，雲層疊積，如同大浪席捲倒楣的泳客。

人群四散躲風避雨。水窪迅速升起，像湖面冒出的睡蓮，遠望已是一片水霧，雷鳴持續。

呂山德和法桐教授都沒有躲雨的意思，僅僅是停下腳步。

“你可否記得” 呂山德提高音量以蓋過人行道嘈切的雨聲。 ”在我請你前往卡林考特之前…我們散步的時候也下起了雨。”

“記得” 法桐教授說。”說也尷尬，當時的浪漫讓我好想牽你的手。但你並不理我，我只好裝做伸手摸頭髮。”

“不，我是怕誤解你的意思” 呂山德說。”我本來差點要擁你入懷，最後慶幸自己把持住了。”

他們在豪雨中互望了對方一眼。

“還把持嗎？”法桐教授害羞地問，呂山德捉住他的手，用力把他拉進懷裡。

他們隔著風雨接吻，濕淋淋地擁抱。這個吻像要弭補他們之間早該有的親吻，早該有的溫柔，早該有的真實。他們耳鬢廝磨，直到法桐教授推開他，急切地喊出”你知道我愛你吧？”

呂山德低頭望著他。”現在知道了” 他的語氣如此輕柔，教授幾乎沒有聽見。然後簡直是如同羽化的聲音，讓法桐教授必須閉眼屏息，才能確定他沒有聽錯：

“我也愛你，奧古斯丁.法桐。自從第一天見到你，就愛上了。我陷的太深，煎熬如隔三秋。有時我覺得，正是對你的愛情織就了我身上的慘澹與瘋狂。我還沒追到你之前就愛著你，現在愛著你，即使失去你以後，愛也會持續。”

“你不會失去我的” 法桐教授沙啞地表示，早已忍不住悲傷哭泣。

“那你就錯了” 呂山德安靜地說，接著又吻了他。

這一刻，大雨落滿他們全身，感情如雷雲在身邊動盪，一場完美的吻馬上就要結束，但會長存永久。須臾而永久。


End file.
